The Mortal iPod Shuffle
by RavenclawBeauty14
Summary: This is a challenge of sorts. Basically, you take ten random songs and make up a drabble for them. These are all Clace stories. More may be added later... 3. The first time Jace had seen the fiery redhead, she had thrown him completely off balance...
1. Shuffle One

**I'm bored, I'm currently obsessed with TMI, and I found this again. What is a writer to do…?**

**Spoilers from all four books.**

**RULES**

1. Pick a character or pairing you like: Clace. (Clary and Jace)

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it stops.

4. No lingering afterwards.

5. Do 10 of these and post them

* * *

**1. Vanilla Twilight by Owl City**

"_The silence isn't so bad, 'till I look at my hands and feel sad, because the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly…"_

Jace lay in a grassy area of Central Park, staring up at the stars.

'My sister. Clary is my sister. Sister sister sister…' He repeated the words to himself over and over, hoping that with enough times, the thought would sink in. Maybe if he told himself enough, these feelings he'd been keeping inside would change, become what they were supposed to be for his sister. He shouldn't feel complete when she was around, he shouldn't watch her draw with her nimble hands and think about how well her delicate fingers folded in with his…

He shook his head, sending blond curls flying, and leaned back, focusing on the stars once more. Pinpricks of light that didn't care about the fact that he was slowly dying inside. Clary was his sister. She belonged to him, but not the way his heart wanted her to. And he could never have her that way now. She would move on, fall in love with someone better, and he would be here. Alone.

He studied his fingers, the callouses and scars, and cursed his fate.

**2. The Circle of Life by Carmen Twille from The Lion King**

"_It's the Circle of Life, and it moves us all through despair and hope, through faith and love; till we find our place on the path unwinding in the Circle, the Circle of Life…"_

"From dust we are born, and to dust we all return," the man finished. With a nod from the priest, Robert and Maryse came forward and took the torch offered them. Maryse had tears pouring down her face. Robert looked lost. Together, they lowered it to the altar before them, setting light to the funeral pyre. Soon, the crackling flame engulfed the tiny body of Max Lightwood, sending ashes spiraling to the sky. In the crowd, Clary bit down hard on her lower lip to avoid making a sound.

'That could have been Jace…' she had thought as they'd lain Max's tiny body on top of the dry wood. She hadn't been able to stop the flood of tears since. Occasionally, she would stifle a hysterical sob.

'If the Angel hadn't brought him back, I could be watching his body burn now.'

She couldn't stop the thoughts, the frightening conclusions she was drawing. Relationships had been born in the few days since the Mortal War had been ended, but hers and Jace's hadn't been, and every day that passed made her wonder if it ever would.

But he was alive. She'd focus on that.

**3. Chemicals React by Aly and AJ**

"_You make me feel out of my element, like I'm walking on broken glass. Like my world's spinning in slow motion, and you're moving too fast…"_

The first time Jace had seen the fiery redhead, she had thrown him completely off balance.

Not that anybody could have told that. He'd spend ten years perfecting his mask with his father, before he was killed, and another seven hiding everything from the Lightwoods, even from his _parabatai_. But this girl, this insignificant human girl who could somehow see them and didn't know that her life had been put in danger by following them, made him want to tear the mask away and show her who he really was.

Luckily, the demon they had been hunting stopped him from making such a tremendous mistake.

Later that night, when he and Alec and Isabelle had gone to report to Hodge like they always did after a patrol, Jace told him about the girl they'd met. About her having the Sight. And he decided that he would be the one to track the girl down.

Because he hadn't felt anything that intense before in years. And he wanted to feel it again.

**4. Sweet and Low by Augustana**

"_Anywhere you go, anyone you meet, remember that your eyes can be your enemies. I said, hell is so close and heaven's out of reach, but I ain't giving up quite yet, I've got too much to lose…"_

'Demon blood' Jace thought numbly, even as rocks the size of his body crashed down around them. He pushed Clary deeper into the hollow of the hill, determined to keep her safe. If he could do nothing else, he would keep her safe. He could not, would not lose her.

'And now I know why.'

Demon blood. It explained everything. It made sense of how he felt, how he loved this tiny girl beneath him with everything they had, despite their relation, despite everything in his head telling him that he shouldn't.

For everyone's sake, it would be better if he died out here. Save everyone the trouble of killing him themselves. Everything he'd fought all his life to kill, destroy, was inside of him.

But he could not allow himself to die out here in these rocks and ruins of a childhood he had no right to deserve. Because she needed him. His sister, his Clary needed him to bring her back to Amatis's house safely, and he could give her that.

**5. What Was I Thinkin' by Dierks Bentley**

"_When a mountain of a man with a "born to kill" tattoo tried to cut in, I knocked out his front tooth. We ran outside, hood-slidin' like Bo Duke. What was I thinkin'?"_

Clary laughed wildly as they raced through people, the guy behind them still yelling through a bloody nose and lip and lumbering after them. Jace grabbed tight to her hand and steered them through gaps in people that that had no right fitting through.

They burst through the doors of Pandemonium, sprinting for Jace's car parked across the street. She slid across the hood, flinging herself through the door he'd opened for her. As the man finally escaped the club and zeroed in on them, Jace hit the gas and the car jerked forward onto the deserted street. They tore their way through the New York streets, laughing and howling from the adrenaline.

"Jace!' Clary squealed in excitement. "What were you _thinking?"_

Jace threw her a smug grin. "I was thinking that he had no right to touch you."

Clary laughed and shook her fiery head.

**6. Pressure by Paramore**

"_I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now, we're better off without you…"_

Clary ran through the Alicante streets, taking random lefts and rights as she pleased.

Jace's voice rang through her head; each one made her hurt just a little bit worse.

'You should never have come here... I don't want you here… You're rash and thoughtless... You'll mess everything up… It's just how you are…' Over and over, she heard him insult her, tell her how awful she was, how he didn't want her, how nobody would ever want her.

"You're a mundane, you'll always be one... You're a disaster for us... Go home, Clary, go home…"

She had no home. Her mom was in a coma, Luke was gone, doing something.

Jace was her home, he had been since her mom was kidnapped.

And he didn't want her.

**6. Jessie's Girl by Glee Cast**

"_Jessie is a friend. Yeah, I know, he's been a good friend of mine. But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define, Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine…"_

**(Because you've never changed song lyrics to fit you. :P)**

Jace walked down the Institute hallways, searching for the petite redhead that always knew how to make him smile. The redhead who was not his sister. His grin grew wider.

He searched the greenhouse, her room, Izzy's room, the kitchen… Finally, as he was wandering by the music room, he found her.

Or rather, he found her singing.

Clary wasn't the best singer, he would be the first to be honest. Sure, she could carry a tune, but she wouldn't be getting any record deals. The song she was singing, though, made Jace stop and listen.

"I wish that I was Jace's girl…" she sang out. He heard the tapping of feet that signified she was dancing around, probably shaking her hips and throwing her hair about like a rockstar.

"You know, I wish that I was Jace's girl…" she continued, and Jace could not squelch the desire to peek in at her. So he did. And he had been right; she was dancing around, holding a hairbrush like a microphone.

"You know, that could be arranged, if you'd like."

She squealed, spinning around and losing her balance. Jace grabbed her around the waist and kissed her.

**7. Brighter Than the Sun by Colbie Caillat**

"_Boy, we go together like peanuts and paydays and Marley and reggae…"_

Clary had spent a week and a half trying to find a comparison for how well the two of them fit. Half of them, Jace just didn't understand. The other half he pulled such a face at that Clary couldn't force it on him. But still she persevered.

"Marley and reggae?"

"Who the hell is Marley? And what's reggae?"

"A singer and a type of music. I forgot Shadowhunters know nothing about culture."

"Not mundane culture. Next."

"Uhm… peanuts and Paydays?"

"Like the candy? Do you really want to compare us to food?"

"Well you've shot down every other idea I've given!"

Jace grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer, nuzzling her neck. Clary lost track of their conversation for a moment, too enthralled in the feel of his breath on her skin. However, she eventually recalled her train of thought and continued.

"I've got it."

"I'm so excited."

"Hush, Jace. Okay, are you ready for this?"

"No."

"Oh well. We go together like… Clary and Jace."

Against her skin, she could feel him grin. "I like that."

"Me too."

**8. Close My Eyes by Astroline**

"_I close my eyes. Baby, don't you understand? Anything you ask me to; I'll do everything for you…"_

Jace watched her all night, following the progression of shadows as the moon made its nightly trek across the skies, uncaring that this might be their last night together—maybe even their last night at all.

Everytime he'd closed his eyes, they'd ended up open and focused on her again. He could not sleep, not with her fingers laced through his, so close to him. He'd raised a hand to trace her features only to stop himself more than once. This was wrong, so wrong. They were siblings, brother and sister. And yet all he wanted was to lay here with her, spend the rest of his life waking up next to her in the morning.

He'd do anything for her, anything she ever asked him. If right now, her beautiful emerald eyes opened and she asked him to stay, he would throw the thread soaked in Sebastian's blood to the wind and lay here with her until Valentine ended them all.

So he couldn't let her wake up.

As he slowly slipped from her bed, holding her hand until the last moment, he thought to himself about what a coward he was. He wasn't being brave.

He was leaving her.

**9. Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls**

"_When everything feels like the movies, Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive…"_

He was gone.

It had only taken five minutes for the love of her life to disappear.

As Clary pounded her fists into the bag, pouring out her frustration and anger into the inanimate opponent, her mind wandered.

Could she have stopped him? Could she have saved him?

Her punches grew harder, her knuckles ached and began to bleed as she threw every bit of her body behind every punch, tears streaming down her face.

He was going to get better. The Silent Brothers were going to fix him! He was going to come back to her and they were going to be alright.

And now he was gone.

Her punches grew weaker and weaker as she tired, her muscles sore and exhausted. Finally, she crumpled to the floor, her sobs overtaking her and shaking her tiny frame as she beat the floor, leaving spots of blood on the pristine surface.

"He's gone…" she whispered, and her whispers grew to a howl that continued on and on until Isabelle finally came running into the training room. Clary didn't notice. She wasn't him. She wasn't Jace. Jace was missing. Jace was gone. Alec came in behind his sister and helped the distraught redhead to bed, but she was numb. She kept murmuring "He's gone," like a prayer. Like maybe if she said it enough, it would all turn out to be a huge joke, a horrible nightmare.

**10. Never Close Our Eyes by Adam Lambert**

"_Forget about the sunrise, fight the sleep in your eyes, I don't wanna miss a second with you. Let's stay this way forever, it's only getting better if we want it to…"_

Clary yawned, traipsing after the blond boy she'd followed around all night.

"Jace, I'm exhausted. Can't we just go back to the Institute yet?"

Jace spun around and gathered her up in his arms. She squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You don't want to stay up all night with me?" He pouted. His gold eyes sparkled mischievously. He looked absolutely adorable, and Clary couldn't resist kissing him.

"No. I'm tired, Jace…" She tried the puppy eyes on him, and his gaze softened a bit.

"I just don't want to miss any time with you. I never know when I might be called away to hunt down some demon and I don't want to go knowing I could have had more of you." Clary just melted, hugging him tight.

"Oh, Jace…" She whimpered into his chest as he continued walking down the New York streets.

"Still, we can spend time together at home, I suppose." Clary smiled softly. Home. Home was with him; it would always be with him. She told him so. He kissed her, right there in the middle of the city. It was magical—right until someone bumped into him and sent them both off balance. He righted them with a laugh and continued walking.

"I love you, Clary."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**That turned out to have more angst than I expected. Sorry. Anyway, it was all done in one day! I'm so proud of myself. I had to look up the CoG quotes from prompt 6: Pressure, so I paused the music to find it. Once I found it, though, the copying of the lines counted for my time. All those Jace quotes are really from CoG.**

**If you read this, you've been tagged. Your turn to take the rules and write one! =D Have fun, and review to tell me if you've done it, because I love reading these.**

**EDIT: I did it again! xD Why do I always end up doing eleven instead of ten? I ALWAYS end up doubling a number. Sigh.**


	2. Shuffle Two

**Gee, I'm enjoying these. Forgot to mention that I don't own these characters.**

**Want to get this up before May 8****th**** officially ends… Happy City of Lost Souls release day! **

**RULES**

1. Pick a character or pairing you like: Clace. (Clary and Jace)

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it stops.

4. No lingering afterwards.

5. Do 10 of these and post them

* * *

**1. The Hanging Tree w/ vocals by Sam Cushion and Rachel Macwhirter**

"_Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree…"_

Jace slowly sank to the ground, staring out over the poisonous lake that had marked the end of the fight. The Angel Raziel had risen from these water not a week before. He had died here. And Clary had saved him.

So caught up in his thoughts, he never heard her until Clary flopped to the sandy shore next to him.

"Strange week?" she asked him quietly, looking out over Lake Lyn with him. He nodded silently.

"The strangest."

They sat together in silence for a moment.

"I almost gave up, you know." Jace looked over to the redhead in confusion. "When you… died. I wanted to just lie next to you and let the end come. But I thought of you. And I didn't."

Jace wrapped an arm around his thin shoulder, pulling her against him. "I'd have hated to see you give up. I'd have rather you run, even if running wasn't possible."

"That was why I fought."

And he kissed her, promising silently to always be her strength.

**2. Kings and Queens by 30 Seconds To Mars**

"_Into your eyes, hopeless and taken, we stole our new lives through blood and pain, in defense of our dreams…"_

Jace ran his calloused finger across the freckle-dotted skin of her cheek, gold burrowing into green. The pure intensity in his gaze made Clary shiver with desire. He grabbed her by the waist and helped her down from her perch, careful to avoid the demon ichor covering most of the nearby surfaces. He finally set her down in a clear area; his hand traced a path down her arm, making her hiss as his fingers came in contact with the burns the demon blood had left behind.

"Are you okay?" He asked her softly, still not letting her go. She nodded. Without preamble, he swooped her into a hungry kiss, twining his long fingers into her fiery curls. She held him equally close, kissing him with all the passion in her body.

They broke the kiss and, hand in hand, raced out of the room and up the stairs to the roof, where Jace's motorcycle awaited them. With a giddy laugh, Clary jumped on behind him and hugged him tight around the middle, her fingers grabbing hold of the fabric of his shirt. He inched them to the edge.

"Hold on tight," he murmured to her. Her grip tightened.

He pushed forward—the bike teetered for a moment—and then they were falling through empty space.

**3. Anything You Can Do from Annie Get Your Gun- The 1999 Broadway Cast**

"_Anything you can do, I can do better. I can do anything better than you…"_

From the sidelines, Jace laughed derisively. Clary, who had been practicing her landings and flips using the harness rigged up in the training room, threw him a heated glare.

"I can do that so much better than you, you know." Jace told her.

"Shut up."

"It's the truth."

"Yeah, but can you draw new runes?" Clary snarked, frustrated.

"No, but can you jump thirty feet in the air?"

"Yeah, on a trampoline. But I'm still better at navigating the real world."

"No you're not, you're just more used to it."

"Which amounts to better."

"Lies. Besides, I can do a lot of things you can't."

"Like what?"

"I can actually knit clothes."

Clary gave Jace—tough Jace, all in black and covered in swords—a look. "Bet I'd fill it out better, though."

**4. My First Kiss by 3Oh!3 featuring Kesha (whose name I refuse to spell with that stupid dollar sign.)**

"_At the foot of the stairs with my fingers in your hair, baby this is it..."_

Everyone told them that they were much too passionate, but when you'd found the love of your life, was there really a line to be drawn?

Sure, they were young, but they were doing no harm.

Isabelle was the first to suffer the full brunt of their passion. She'd been looking for Church one day, only to stumble across them in the Institute hallway, Clary pressed against the wall by Jace's body. She'd coughed awkwardly, forcing them to break apart—Jace with a smug grin and Clary with a blush.

Alec had been next. He hadn't knocked before entering his _parabatai_'s room, and had been treated to a full on makeout session happening on Jace's bed. He'd backed out without a sound, and the couple hadn't even known until Alec let it slip one day.

Absently, Clary wondered if they should maybe find somewhere more private. But as Jace's lips found purchase against hers, she couldn't bring herself to care.

**5. The Only Exception (Acoustic Version) by Paramore**

"_And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist…"_

Jace watched her walk into her room, slamming the door behind her, before turning to walk to his own. Only minutes before, he'd been completely out of control, ready to give anything in to world to that fiery little redhead with the disarmingly green eyes. What was wrong with him? He was being weak.

'She's nothing,' he told himself. 'Nothing.' For some reason, he didn't believe himself.

His feet carried him back to his room on habit. He changed into pajamas without thought, cleaning the sticky juice of apples off of his hands until the only proof of their night was the swelling of his lips and the taste of sweet fruit on the back of his tongue. He lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling—white, like the rest of his room—his arms crossed behind his back.

"Why her?" he asked the empty room. Luckily for his sanity, there was no answer.

'I don't understand. She's nothing, a lost shadowhunter child with beautiful eyes that just make me want to protect her and—no.' His eyes widened, no longer seeing the bland ceiling but rather a pair of green eyes, framed by fiery hair as she smiled at him.

'That's it.'

"I am in love with Clarissa Fray," he told his empty room.

There was a knock at his door.

**6. I Just Can't Wait to Be King by Jason Weaver from The Lion King**

"_I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware…"_

Jace spun and flipped through one training dummy after another, his seraph blade almost singing as it cut through the air. No sooner would one dummy go down than he would be at another, slicing it open and moving on. Within five minutes, the training room looked like mass carnage had taken it.

Clary, watching from the corner, couldn't contain her proud smile. That was her Jace, always had to be the very best. She sometimes wondered why he felt the need to always be the best.

"Because from the top, I can protect the people I love."

"Hm?" Clary hadn't even realized she'd said that out loud.

"If I'm the best, then I can keep Alec safe, Isabelle, and especially you."

**7. Hey Stephen by Taylor Swift**

"_I can't help it if you look like an angel, can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you, Can't help it if there's no one else…"_

Clary watched with awed eyes as Jace flipped and spun from the rafters, landing lightly on his feet despite the wood floors. With the way he cut through the air, she could see once more the white-gold wings she always drew him with.

"Your turn," he called up to her, grinning. His gold eyes flashed as he peered up at her, waiting for her to jump. Her bare feet toed the edge of her perch.

"No thanks, I like it up here."

"It's easy, Clary," Jace told her. "Just jump, and trust your instincts to kick in."

"Easy for you to say, you look and fly like an angel," she muttered, but he heard her. His grin widened.

"Why yes, I am particularly angelic. But that's not going to get you out of training. Now jump."

She took a deep breath, shut her green eyes, and jumped, flipping over like he had, albeit without all the extra fanfare.

Clary's feel touched ground lightly. Her eyes popped open.

Jace's eyes were right there.

"I'll always catch you."

He kissed her.

**8. Next Contestant by Nickelback**

"_Is that your hand on my girlfriend? Is that your hand? I wish you'd do it again; I'll watch you leave here limping…"_

Jace growled low in his throat as that demon ran his hand slowly up Clary's leg, settling on her hip. His hand clenched into a fist around his seraph blade, and he knew that he would not be merciful tonight. This demon's death would not be quick, not for daring to touch her that way.

Clary sent him a quick look, perhaps sensing his anxiety, before turning back to her prey. She ran a hand down his chest and bit her lower lip, playing the innocent seductress Isabelle had taught her to be when they hunted.

Jace hated it.

The demon smiled and followed Clary as she walked, hips swaying, over to the supply closet. She beckoned him to follow her before ducking inside. The second the demon was inside door closed, Jace was moving toward the door, Nakir already drawn and glowing. He vaguely sensed Isabelle and Alec behind him, but nothing mattered except getting that filthy demon's hands off of his Clary.

And as he burst into the door, only to find the demon trapped, helpless, in a rune circle of Clary's creation, he could only grin evilly.

"Was that your hand on my girlfriend?"

**9. There's a Place for Us by Carrie Underwood from The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader**

"_So when you feel like giving up cause you don't fit in down here, fear is crashing in, close your eyes and take my hand…"_

Clary and Jace sat, hand in hand, on the Institute roof, staring out at the lights that made up their home.

"Do you think we'll ever find a place we really belong?" Jace asked after minutes of silence. Clary just kept watching the lights. Jace was about to repeat her question when she began to answer.

"I think belonging is relative. We don't belong here, that's the entire point. Isn't it? Too much angel for the Clave; not enough angel for heaven. Experiments, children of Valentine."

Jace sighed, relief rushing through him as he realized that she understood too. They were more than the others around them, and nobody wanted them because of it.

"I know where I belong, though," Jace told her, running his thumb across the back of her hand. Clary sighed and leaned into him.

"I wish I did."

"I know where you belong, too."

Clary looked up at him, curiously. In the starlight, his hair and eyes shone. "Where?"

"Right here. In my arms. With me."

**10. Heartless (Swinghouse Session) by The Fray**

"_They don't know what we been through, they don't know about me and you…"_

Clary shied away as yet another Shadowhunter stopped her on the Alicante streets to ask her the same questions. _'Are you really a child of Valentine? Did you really create that rune? How did you stop him?'_

Clary was sick of it. She just wanted to curl up with Jace in his bed, maybe with a big mug of hot chocolate, and watch a movie. Unbidden, the image of the two of them, comfortable and laughing, rose in her mind's eye. She felt the urge to bash it out.

She hadn't seen Jace since they'd taken him from her, him delirious with the loss of blood and energy, her crying and screaming for them to leave her with him. Now, he'd been gone, roaming the city or trapped in the infirmary, even Clary didn't know.

She heard the whispers. Slowly but surely, the truth was leaking out. He wasn't her brother. They could be together.

So why hadn't he come to find her yet?

She wrapped her coat against the sudden chill that had nothing to do with wind and continued walking, following the now familiar path to Amatis's house.

* * *

**I hope you guys are enjoying these too!**


	3. Shuffle Three

**Before I begin this shuffle, I just wanted to address an anonymous reviewer: to emilia, I actually thought your review was a flame when I first started reading. Hee, thanks for the support! I actually have a plot in mind for a young adult novel, working title Branded, but it's slow going. Thanks again! **

**I don't own any of these characters or songs.**

**Also, these shuffles are obnoxiously addicting. You should try one, reader.  
**

**RULES**

1. Pick a character or pairing you like: Clace. (Clary and Jace)

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it stops.

4. No lingering afterwards.

5. Do 10 of these and post them

* * *

**1. Booty Call by The Midnight Beast **(aka What am I going to do with this?)

"_I'm not a booty call, I'm just a normal boy, I want to stay at home and play with all my toys…"_

Clary growled as yet another puffed up, underdressed girl clung to Jace's arm, playfully scrawling her phone number on his arm, unknowingly covering half of his _dexteritas_ rune. Jace threw her a look over his shoulder and pulled his arm away, not making any comment to the now-deflating girl as he turned away from her and made his way back to Clary.

"What was that?" Clary asked him, fighting to keep her jealousy at bay.

"Another girl who wants me for the night," Jace sighed to her, running a Sharpie-covered hand through his blond hair. Clary fought off the desire to do the same thing and stood her ground.

"Why is it every time we go out, you end up dealing with that?"

"Because they're desperate and looking for a booty call," He offered her, holding her gently around the waist. Clary huffed, unconsciously wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm sorry," he told her, kissing her forehead. "I wish I could stop them. We could always stay home?"

**2. Jump by Flo Rida feat. Nelly Furtado (A remix my DJ friend did)**

"_When I say jump, you say how high, I ain't never seen nobody, how they get so high…?"_

Jace laughed, leaping from wall to wall of the training room, clearing the forty feet between them with ease. He could have been flying, his jumps were so graceful. Clary watched as he bounced around like a little kid—except most little kids couldn't jump four feet, let alone forty. But with the grin on his face and his hair flipping around, he looked just like a child. It made her heart swell.

He noticed her then, as he did a flip between walls. His feet planted on the stone of the wall and he propelled himself down, landing without a jerk on the wooden floor. Secretly, Clary was envious. Sure, the power to create runes was awesome, but couldn't the extra angel blood in her veins give her a little more dexterity and grace? Jace sometimes seemed to have gotten the better half of this whole experiment fiasco. Still, she brushed aside her thoughts to lean forward and kiss him.

She wanted to know what it felt like.

"Jump," she told him.

He grinned at her. "How high?"

And he leaped into the air with her in his arms.

**3. Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade**

"_I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start…"_

Clary curled up in her bed in the Institute, fighting the urge to sneak into Jace's room like she had every night since Jace had gone missing.

How had she not known?

How could she have not noticed that something was obviously wrong with Jace, that he was fighting off a demon—not just any demon, the Mother of all Demons. She'd failed him, failed everyone.

And now he was gone.

Without thought, her feet slid from her bed and carried her down the hall, to his room. She pushed the door open. It was meticulously clean, the way he always kept it. On the wall was a picture of them, Jace smiling and obviously laughing at something while Clary stuck her tongue out at him. She'd never even known anyone was taking it.

It was the only piece of life in the devoid room.

Tears came, like they had every night, as she pulled one of his shirts from the drawers and pulled it on and would herself into his blankets.

They smelled like him.

**4. Forever by Chris Brown**

"_It's a long way down, We're so high off the ground, Sending for an angel to bring me your heart… Girl, where did you come from? Got me so undone…"_

Jace wrapped his arm around Clary's petite waist, leaning down to give her a quick kiss.

"Jace," she cooed, wiggling out of his grasp. "The others could come in at any second."

"So?" He asked her, kissing her again, drawing it out. He nibbled lightly on her lower lip, trying to tease her into letting go with him. After a moment's struggle, she gave in, allowing him to sweep her away.

Sometimes, when Jace truly put himself forward to meet her fervor with his own, he felt like he could fly. Like those pictures Clary had, of him with the beautiful wings of an angel, were true. He could soar, fly, take her with him.

She was made for him, it seemed. Despite their differences in size, she fit perfectly against his body, in his arms, in his heart. He kissed her gently, trying to show her without words how much she meant to him, how they would be together forever and he would never let her go.

It was like he'd been waiting, searching for years for this tiny, fiery redhead who made him think and feel and believe and _love_.

He'd never let her go.

**5. Halo by Beyoncé**

"_Hit me like a ray of sun burning through my darkest night, you're the only one that I want, think I'm addicted to your light…"_

Angels.

They were both angels.

Not demons. Not siblings. Not normal, either. They were angels. Well, part angel.

Clary studied herself in her mirror, searching for a hint to that angelic blood that she now knew flowed through her. She could see it in Jace, every time she looked at him. With all that love, that gentle gold that made up the boy she cared for so very much, '_The love that moves the sun and other stars,' _the man that meant more to her than her entire world. He was her entire world.

Slowly, delicately, her pale fingers came up to run through the red hair that she'd brushed every morning since she was five and told her mom she could do it for herself, only to get the round brush stuck in the curls. Her eyes picked out her every flaw, every little thing about herself that she hated, that she wished she could change, and wondered how so much divinity could result in something as mundane as her.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts she never heard the door open.

Jace was suddenly behind her, holding her tight to him and whispering in her ear.

"I can see your halo, beautiful. My Angel Girl."

**6. Mocking Bird by Megan Slankard**

"_If I were a mocking bird, would you chain me in view of the endless sky world…?"_

"Absolutely not," Jace asserted as if it settled the matter. Naturally, it didn't.

"Who gives you the right to say yes or no?" Clary growled, spinning around to glare at him. She was beautifully made up, dressed to perfection and coifed for hunting.

"Clary, you're not ready to be the bait—" Jace began, but she cut him off.

"When will I be then, huh? I've been training for months with you, with Alec, heck, Isabelle's given me extra lessons in how to convince them I'm sincere!" She screamed, fighting the urge to push Jace into the wall and run back to her room. Sometimes, it felt like he kept her locked up in a tiny glass box. He let her come with them, watch and learn, but she could never help, never do anything while three of the people she cared for most in the world risked themselves for her. It was like being chained and forced to watch the world go by.

She hated it.

**7. Never Gonna be Alone by Nickelback**

"_You're never gonna be alone from this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall…"_

Clary sat next to Jace as he stared at the wall unseeingly. One year. One year ago, he'd set out on what amounted to a suicide mission, determined to kill the only father he'd ever known to keep her safe, to save their world. Even now, it tore at him. She rubbed his back soothingly as his gold eyes stared at a scene that was thousands of miles and a year away.

"Jace," she whispered to him soothingly. "Jace, it's alright. I'm here. I'm fine, you're fine. You're not alone, you'll never be alone." She nuzzled his neck, trying to bring him back to her. "You saved us, you didn't do it to be cruel, it's okay, I love you…"

He turned his eyes onto her, their color intense and haunted. "You'll never leave me?" He croaked to her, placing his hand on the side of her face. "I don't want you to leave me…"

"I'll never leave you," she promised.

**8. Letters to God, Part II by Angels and Airwaves.**

"_And like one would, like a child, I'm asking… Like I could knock on your door… Will you let me in…?"_

Clary was almost asleep when there was a knock on her door. She stretched and yawned, adjusting her camisole top in order to make sure she was modest.

"Come in," she said softly. The door swung open and, to Clary's surprise, there stood Jace in his pajama pants, looking awkward but adorable in that half-mussed way of early morning. She smiled at him, but he didn't smile back.

"Jace?" She asked, beckoning him in. He stepped in, closing the door behind him. The room was plunged into near darkness, but Clary could still see his outline, the faint glow of gold and light.

"Jace, what's wrong?" She tried again, pulling her legs up under her. He stopped at the foot of the bed.

"I… uhm…" He stumbled. Clary was confused—Jace never stuttered over his words.

"You can tell me, you know."

"I had a nightmare. I thought you were dead." Clary gasped silently. No wonder he looked so distraught.

"Can I stay in here tonight? Please?"

In response, she grabbed his hand and pulled him under the covers with her.

**9. Teenage Dream by The Rescues **

"_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece… I'm complete…"_

She was beautiful to him, even without all the products Isabelle insisted on using on her. She looked the best when she was just with him, her hair down and flowing, sparkling every shade of red imaginable—copper, fire, fire-engine. His Clary was the most amazing person he'd ever met, a girl who'd not grown up the way he had, but with more strength that most who had.

It felt like a dream, the time they spent together. She made him laugh in a way nobody but his closest family could. She made him want to be a good person, to be worthy of her. She made his heart race, and when she would practice throwing knives or spinning seraph blades or cracking Isabelle's whip he would almost have a heart attack.

He lived for their stolen moments, like the time they'd followed a demon into a mattress store and, after dispatching it, had a massive pillow fight and jumped around like kids.

She made him smile.

There was no going back for him. She had his heart.

**10. I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho) by Pitbull**

"_I know you want me… You know I want cha…"_

Clary bit her lower lip hard enough to leave impressions as she watched, hidden behind the training dummies, as Jace sparred with the training bag, sweat running in rivulets down his bare chest. The black Marks on his chest and back stood out starkly against his tan skin, even as it darkened from heat. His chest heaved for breath as he punched and kicked, throwing everything he had against that poor punching bag.

He was amazing to watch, his fists flying, making the bag shudder on its chain with every connection. His blond hair was plastered to his forehead, but it only made him look better in Clary's eyes.

Then, to Clary's consternation, Jace turned around, made eye contact with her green eyes as they peeked around the equipment, and winked.

Blushing red enough to match her hair, Clary stepped out from her hiding place, well aware of her flushed look to her skin and the bite marks in her lower lip.

"Hey, Jace. I was just, ah…" She floundered, looking for an excuse to explain away her voyeurism.

"You don't have to explain, Clary. I know you want me." He gave her a smug grin, and she flushed even more.

"Don't worry, I want you too." The gold in his eyes smoldered, darkening to ocher as he stepped forward and kissed her frozen lips before heading to the showers, leaving Clary heated and confused in his wake.

* * *

**Hee, another ten down. I got a much better selection last round. Booty Call and I Know You Want Me gave me both the hardest time. Took me a moment or two to come up with the ideas for those. Silly iPod, making everything difficult.**

**So is anyone else doing this? I tag you, if you're reading this! Write one, and then tell me you did so I can read it!**


End file.
